This invention relates to a reconsolidated wood product and to a process for forming a reconsolidated wood product.
The Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,067 describes a reconsolidated wood product formed from at least one flexible open lattice work web of naturally interconnected wood strands generally aligned along a common grain direction, a substantial proportion of said strands being substantially discrete but incompletely separated from each other; said web having been consolidated by compression in a compression direction transverse to said grain direction whilst substantially maintaining the wood strands aligned along same common grain direction and said strands being bonded together to hold them in juxtapositions assumed pursuant to said consolidation.
That patent specification also describes a process for forming a reconsolidated wood product from a flexible open lattice work web of naturally interconnected wood strands, said web being formed by partially rending natural wood so that said strands are generally aligned along a common grain direction, a substantial proportion of said strands being substantially discrete but incompletely separated from each other, said process comprising compressing the web in a compression direction transverse to said grain direction to consolidate the strands whilst maintaining them such as to substantially extend in said original grain direction and bonding said strands together to hold them in juxtapositions assumed pursuant to said consolidation.